


Abyssian Flowers

by mymhilda



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:07:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25644022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mymhilda/pseuds/mymhilda
Summary: Ingrid, after having been laid off from work, finds employment at Yuri's flower shop.
Relationships: Ingrid Brandl Galatea/Yuris Leclair | Yuri Leclerc
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	Abyssian Flowers

It was a completely normal, routine day. Or rather, the routine Ingrid had gotten into ever since losing her job—get up, eat breakfast, browse around online for a bit, and then walk her dog, Maiden. Then when she got home, she’d try and look again for another job.

There was absolutely nothing that stuck out to her so far. Either all the ones that would pay well were uninteresting, looked shady, or way too out of reach for someone without a car. Then there were always the ones that paid bad which were just...well, bad. No luck so far.

She sighs, hardly even noticing how she took a turn different from the one she would take normally as she let her mind wander. What was she going to get for dinner tonight? Maybe some take-out? Or maybe—

Suddenly, Maiden stops short, and Ingrid nearly trips over her. What happened? Slowly, her gaze turned to the building beside them, and it was...a flower shop? She hadn’t heard of this place before. Was it new?

It certainly looked it; everything looked ridiculously clean, it was under a name she’d never heard of - Abyssian Flowers - and there were a bunch of signs on the windows.

...Including one that said they were hiring.

“Good girl,” she says with a grin, scratching underneath Maiden’s chin. Maiden’s tail wags in response, and Ingrid can’t resist running a hand through her golden fur before pulling her hand away.

Thankfully, Ingrid caught one of the signs that said no pets were allowed, so she told Maiden to sit and stay. Especially now, of all times, was she glad that the dog was so well-trained. If all went well, she’d spoil her later with a bath.

Well… Here goes nothing. She takes a deep breath and opens the door, greeted by the ring of the doorbell and a “Just a moment!” from the back room. She’d seen it from the outside, but wow, there were a lot of flowers. And they were all so beautiful and well taken care of, too…

She stands there for a moment or two, simply waiting for the person to come out. Were they alright back there…? Well, seems she’d find out soon, since just a moment later, they finally showed.

A man—and a handsome one, at that. He’s not much taller than her, she observes, and his hair was tied back in a high ponytail. His presence was striking, and she can’t help but think it matches the flowers around them.

“Sorry about the wait,” he starts, “I’m Yuri. Are you looking for anything in particular?”

...Here she goes.

“Actually, I’m looking for employment. The sign outside said you were hiring…?”

Yuri grins. “Perfect. Come with me.”

He leads her to the backroom, which she would be more intimidated by if it wasn’t so simplistic. Sure, there’s a huge mess in the corner, but it’s pretty simple; a writing desk to the side, and a small table with a pair of chairs.

Yuri pulls out the seat for her, waiting for her to sit before taking the seat opposite to her. When they’ve both made themself comfortable, she observes another thing about him—his gaze was incredibly striking.

“So,” he says, leaning forward and resting his arms on the table. In stark contrast, she’s sitting upright, way too stiff, which just gets a chuckle out of him and makes him pause what he was going to say. “You know, there’s no need to be nervous. I’m not going to bite.”

At that, she tries to relax, letting her shoulders droop a slight bit, but her posture doesn’t change—half because it’s instilled in her, and half because she’s still very, very nervous. Yuri simply smiles and goes on.

“Better. So you want in on my little shop, hmm? Anything that drew you here specifically?”

“Well… My dog stopped in front of your shop.” There’s barely a moment’s pause before she cuts right to the chase. “Are you new?”

He hums, amusement clear in his tone, especially once it turns into another chuckle. “So you noticed. Yeah, I only opened up today, actually. Hadn’t thought the first person who came by would be interested in employment.”

The first person…? Well, that sort of made sense. She hadn’t seen any advertising for this place yet, but that also may have been because it wasn’t exactly on her radar.

“I was...recently laid off from work, so I’ve been job hunting.”

“Oh yeah? What did you do before?”

Ingrid sighs. “Office work. It was pretty mundane.”

“I see. Well, do you have any actual interest in flowers, then? Or were you simply looking for a new job?”

Actually...she always did like flowers. Quite a lot. Her family used to own a farm, which...well, it eventually grew rather barren and they were unable to sustain it. During that time, she always looked forward to the flowers in the nearby park she’d play at with her friends. They were so vibrant…

...But for the sake of keeping it simple, her answer simply turns into, “Yes! I-I mean...yes, I do like flowers. A lot. That’s what made me want to come in, besides the need for a job.”

That was definitely a good answer, judging by the grin that grew on his face.

“Good. After all, I couldn’t have work here be mundane for you. I have a reputation for keeping things interesting.”

...Well, he was certainly doing a good job so far. She doesn’t know when it happened, but her shoulders definitely relaxed a bit somewhere in the middle of all that. “If that’s so, then I’d certainly be much happier working here. Beats sitting around for eight hours signing paperwork...”

He offers her a smile before leaning back and stretching, almost akin to a cat, only to lean forward into the same position he was in before. “Well, I do have one last thing I have to ask before I give you this job.”

Here it is. The final stretch. Get ready, Ingrid, you can do this…!

“Yes? What is it?”

He laughs. “Your name. You haven’t told me.”

...Oh. It completely slipped her mind. That’s a bit embarrassing, but...oh well. “I’m Ingrid. So does this mean that I…?”

“Yeah. You got the job. Just... I wasn’t exactly prepared for all this so soon, so give me your number, and I’ll text you about when your shift will start.”

Ingrid nods, grabbing her phone from her bag and hurrying to exchange their numbers. Once they’re finished, Yuri sends a text to confirm it was her, and grins at her receiving it. “You’re all set! I’ll see you in a few days, then?”

Once again, she nods, this time with a smile growing on her face as she pulls out of her chair and offers her hand to her new boss. “It was a pleasure to meet you, Yuri. I can’t wait to get started.”

“Likewise,” he says, smiling as he takes her hand to shake. “Enjoy the rest of your walk, Ingrid.”

“I will! Thank you.” With that, she finally lets go of his hand, stepping out of the room with a wave. That pleasant ring of the doorbell said goodbye to her as she left, and once outside, she leaned down to pet Maiden who so patiently waited outside for her.

She had a job. No more couch-surfing, no more boring routine without a purpose, and certainly no more nagging from her father about it all.

“...You know what, Maiden?” she started as she scratched behind the dog’s ear, her smile growing wider as Maiden’s leg thumped against the ground. “I think I will get take-out tonight.”

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't get to say it explicitly but Maiden is a golden retriever!! Very important information!!!


End file.
